Little Brothers, Big Problems
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Donnie and Mikey are reverted into 5 year old turtle toddlers and along the way to make them change back, Leo helps Donnie over come his ninja block to finally keep up with his brothers..Did the answer lie in the past all along?
1. Chapter 1

**back with a new story ^-^ only this one is a bit insane -_-' but i will try not to make it confusing and if there's any questions i'll try to answer them the best i can**

* * *

**Mikey's POV:  
**

"Leo! I wanna go out!"

I ran to find my big brother and looked all over the lair but couldn't find him and it made me sad so I dragged with sad shell to the couch and plopped down on it.

"Where exactly?"

HOLY SHELL! The dude just shows up like he was thin air and I had spent the whole morning looking for him! Now he just stands there, he must have seen my heart nearly flipping out coz he patted my head in a attempt to calm me down. "First patrol and then a quick swing to the comic store!...Oh wait...Sensei wanted us to shop some things" I pulled out the grocery list and handed it to Leo, he looked through it and nodded, permission granted! Yay!

"But dress up warm coz it going to rain or snow tonight"

"Come again dude?! It's frigging end of February for God sake!"

"Tell that to Mother Nature, I just what this winter to be over so I can run through the city WITHOUT falling on my sorry shell" Leo sounded like he was going crazy and knowing him I wouldn't be surprised, he always train and do chores and train some more...His body can't handle that much but he keeps pushing him self...There was one time when he had been doing his normal schedule and during the evening practise he and I was going to spar when I saw that he was going pale and not looking to well, I guess I scream in fear when his eyes rolled back and he hit the floor...I was left in a heart attack.

I had never been so sacred...Well, maybe when he flew through April's window but this was a image that nailed itself in my head! "Leo...Please don't push yourself to hard" I didn't wanna see him like that again.

* * *

**Leo's POV:  
**

Mikey asked me not to push myself to hard...Again. He still can't forget the time I collapse in front of him like that and the next few weeks after that, I let him sleep in my bed with me to make the nightmares go away so that he could sleep alone. It worked but Mikey would still ask me to take things slowly.

Just when I thought Donnie was pushy with my health.

"LEO!"

That roar doesn't sound good...Not with that volume and that tone! Raph was either going to yell at me or finally kill me, and I hoped for option 2 "Yes Raph? ARe you going to tell to take things easy?"

"Well...That was the second thing but that's not the main subject!"

"At least I got that off your mind so now you can focus on the main one...then you can kill me if you want" I could see the temptation in his eyes but he held back...typical "Casey called and said that the Purple Dragons had been seen in the neighbourhood and because of that..."

I just had to face palm at that, Casey + Telling Raph + He wants to smack them to Scandinavian = I'm getting dragged in along with Poor Donnie and Mikey! "Just because Mikey wants to get to his comic store and we have to do some shopping for Splinter?" Bingo to me, Raph lost his will to talk but I did agree on that we would go after the Prurple Dragons the next night unless he wanted Splinter to make with flip backwards til dawn.

No that he would but it worked and I took my escape and headed for Donnie's Lab and I know he would be there "Hey Leo"...What did he just say?

* * *

**Normal POV:  
**

"Hey Leo" The turtle genius said when he heard the door open behind him, he knew by now who it was so he didn't bother looking over his shoulder.

"You're learning"

Donatello jumped slightly and smiled at his big brother "That because you are due to come in here helping me...EVERY DAY. Which means I know without looking up" "Still, you're learning to find your opponents without using your eyes but your other senses! You just reached a new spiritual level little brother...the psychical one might still be a problem"

Donnie sighed at that and his smiling face turned sad, Leo gave him a tight hug to stop the tears from falling before it was to late "Hey don't worry...I'll help you" "I know...you always do" Leo smiled and they both started to work on another invention and talked about random things which all lead to Leo's health and it also ended with Leo tickling his little brother for about an hour "You know I.. Hate when you do that" Donnie patted and Leo hugged his shoulders from behind and chuckled "What? Can't I finally spend some time playing with my bros? You guys keep telling me not to push my self with my schedule and when I do it...You complain"

"What ever" Donnie laughed and leaned against Leo, mostly to close his eyes and listening to his big brother's heart and being reminded that he was there. Ever since they were little Leo had been playing big brother and toyed with all of them and even is Leo and Raph were at each others throats they would smile and joke around for hours with their younger brothers. "Hey Leo? what would you do if...Me and Mikey would some how revert into kids?"

"Well...I wouldn't complain but...I think Raph would lose it and Splinter...I have no idea" Leo laughed and ruffled Donnie's non-exiting hair making said turtle sequel in delight "I told you to stop sound like that! You sound like when you were 5 when I did that!" "Some things sticks around!" Leo smiled and they both got up when Mikey shouted his lungs out that lunch was ready.

No one knew how right Donnie was on that 'Revert to kids' factor.

* * *

**is this chapter cute enough? i spent the whole night trying to make it as interesting and cute as possible  
**

**so if you don't mind i'll be...knocking...out *falls asleep with laptop on top of me***


	2. Chapter 2

**3 POV's from 3 different turtles and this chapter will hold Raph's and maybe Splinter's...as well as Leo's at some point (if i get his character right that is -_-') and during the night when the first chapter was up i got kinda funny reviews ^-^  
**

**on with the cuteness! and if chapter 1 has some weird spelling i was half asleep  
**

* * *

**Normal POV: **

During lunch Mikey and Donnie had a tiny food fight while Raph and Leo looked over a map of the city and sometimes Raph would make a circle on some streets and Leo wrote down the report Casey had left, they really were a team. Casey and April would keep on look out during the day and if something didn't seem right Casey would call Raph with out thinking twice and Raph in turn would plan with Leo like now.

Suddenly a tomato slice hit Raph square in the face and both the younger brothers stopped like they had turned into statues, Leo was even looking up but he was still smiling "How about eating you vegetables instead of tossing them around 'kids'?"

"I distinctly remember some ones doing the exact same thing but they target practice instead...And I must same I am still impressed by it" Splinter came in chuckling after been watching his sons in the door and to prove his point Leo tossed a slice of cucumber without looking up and Raph caught it in his mouth while filling in more areas on the map, leaving their younger brothers jaw-dropped "No fair!"

Splinter shaked his head and looked the through the news paper and half listened to their conversations while they were eating and the second they were done, Mikey and Donnie took off to joke around some more while Leo and Raph remained at the table with their beaks still hovering on their task. When the evening hours started to close in they went to the Dojo for evening practise and Leo asked splinter to be teamed up with Donnie, the purple masked turtle stood a few feet away fingering with his bo-staff and watched Raph and Mikey goof around.

"Enough my sons, save your energy for the session! First we will have a small meditation..." Before he could finish Raph face palmed and Mikey fake passed out.

"GUYS!"

"GAH! YES BOSS!"

Both of them stood as straight as they could and looked at Leo like he was some kind of scary general and they shaked, literally shaked on the spot while Donnie pressed both his hands over his mouth "Thanks you Leonardo...Would you like to punish them as well?" "What? Letting Donnie use the welding torch at their tails?!"

Donnie finally brust and the turtles in question paled but they all sat down and wait for Donnie to calm down, while they all meditated Splinter took a quick glare at Donnie and saw how close he was sitting to Leo and decided to head his eldest son's plea "Prepare you weapons, Raphael, you will spar with Michelangelo"

"What?!"

"Am I that disgusting to you?!"

"Donnie get the weld torch"

The former arguing turtles stood straight again and gulped as Leo's usually calm eyes fired daggers at them, while Raph and Mikey spared Leo helped Donnie getting his defence stance right and some other things. Soon Raph was out and Donnie faced Mikey, Leo stood with his arms crossed beside Splinter when Raph came towards them "Why did you spar?" "Because I want to help Donnie over come this ninja block he has...You know as well as I do that he wants to keep up with us but he can't" "that is a good deed Leonardo, but it might be something he has to over come him se-"

"WHOA! *bang*..Owww!"

They all three looked over at the battle and found that Mikey was on the floor and Donnie was heading right towards Leo's with tears in his eyes "I did it Leo! I did like you said and it worked!" He shouted and flew right into Leo's open arms and got a tight hug "See? If you go through the moves in order you'll get it right...Not thinking like a computer!" Leo said and got his little brother in a head lock, Raph picked up Mikey and tickled his sides to make the younger squeal. Soon it was late enough for them to go out and they headed for one of the spots Raph had marked.

"Stay with them Raph, I check over here" Leo said pulling the sipper on his jacket higher up, he and Raph had normal warm jackets while their little brothers looked like Michelin turtles, they had warm shoes, mittens and about 2 pair of pants, 2 large sweaters and coats over, then came the scarves that hid half their faces and both had caps with a fluffy ball on the top. They looked so tiny that Raph and Leo had to control them self from hugging them in their cute state.

"Like they could move with that much clothing" Raph smirked and ruffled Mikey's caps before pulling it over his eyes, Donnie noticed that Raph was laugh with eyes but kept his mouth shut "Don't roll away you two!" "Very funny Leo!"

* * *

**Leo's POV:  
**

Finally! If I had stayed there any longer I would have squashed them by now! God they looked so cute in all that clothing Raph and I dressed them in, at least they wouldn't be cold since Raph and I are pretty much numb to it and I know how easy those to catches a cold. I kept thinking about the thing Donnie said about them being reverted into 5 years old's...GAH! He would last enough to revert back if I kept squeezing the daylight out of him!

I almost forgot what I was suppose to do when I herd gun shot and yelling "Raph did you hear that?" I asked in the headset I was wearing.

_"Ya, I did and I'm going to check it out...You two stay hear...And don't roll anywhere"_

I guess I was smiling real badly now cause it stared to hurt before I headed towards the shouting and Raph headed for the gun shooting, the Dragons I headed for were loading trucks and before they knew it they were tied up and unconscious when I saw a weird light coming from the roof top I left my brothers on.

"Raph? Is Donnie and Mikey okay?"

_I just got here and...Oh...Fuck..." _

Raph and swearing...not good!

"What?! Are they okay?!"

_"Leo...I am NOT baby sitting!"_

The line went dead and I just stood there looking like a fool, what the heck was he babbling about? I guess to answer that I had to head for the roof top and i was nervous. I looked over the fire escape and saw a heap of clothes, one on the same spot Donnie had been and one was being held by Raph.

"Stay like that Mikey you'll freeze...Donnie don't move" "Oh great god don't tell me..." I said as i ran over to Donnie's heap and gasped, my little brother was there...But he was looking at me with large light brown eyes and his gear and clothes were hanging around him. He and Mikey were looking like 5 year olds.

"What now Leo?!"

I didn't hear him cause I must have been quiet the sight as I jumped on Donnie and squash hugged him "You are way to cute now!"

* * *

**Raph's POV: **

I was still holding my close to my heart when Leo suddenly flew on Donnie and sqeezed the shell out of him but all Donnie did was sqealing and Mikey was chewing on my bandana tail, but I know Leo had lost it! now you might ask:

How the shell are we supposed to explain this to Masta' Splinter?! I knew it wasn't going to be pretty!

* * *

**Normal POV:  
**

"Okay you two, we better get back to the lair and find a way to fix you back!" Raph declared and looked at Mikey, who reached his tiny hands up and tried to pull off Raph's mask. the act it self was so cute that Raph chuckled and pulled it off him self and gave it to Mikey before picking up the abandoned clothes and warped Mikey in the 2 sweaters. Leo had stuffed Donnie inside his jacket and carried the clothes in one arm and had one arm warped around Donnie, who laughed as he made tiny shout of "I can fly!" and wiggled his fingers that was sticking up.

Leo and Raph laughed the whole way and nearly collapsed at the front door cause of their cuteness "My sons what..." Splinter asked and saw that his two younger sons were indeed young now and his two eldest were trying to contain them self from laughing "Do I want to know what happened?"

"No! Trust us!" Leo gasped and pulled Donnie out and tossed him in the air and catched him "But they are kinda cute now!" "Ya, and Mikey...Has tangled himself in my mask, come here you little goofball!" Raph picked up the tangled turtle and plopped down the couch while Leo went to his room with Donnie crawled against his chest.

This was going to be a weird night!

* * *

**Splinter's POV: **

I watched Leonardo head for his room with Donatello crawled against him and knew they were going to bed which Left me with Raphael and Michelangelo, and I had to say that i had never seen Raphael so happy and he chuckled every time the youngest in our family made the tiniest sound.

"How did this happen my son? Can you tell me...In a way?"

Raphael looked thoughtful for moment before tickling Michelangelo on his stomach "Well...Leo headed in one directions and I stayed with these two, then we heard gun shots and shouting...so we told them to stay where they were and Leo took the direction where the shouting came from and I bolted to the gun shooting , we took them out and then there was this weird light were I had left Mikey and Donnie so I went back and found them like this. I warped them in the clothes til Leo came and he lost it! He flew on Donnie like he was a teddy turtle/bear or something!"

"In other words...Someone made a distraction to lure you and Leonardo away and then fired at Donatello and Michelangelo" I said and sat back in the armchair watching my two, usually arguing sons, play with each other and then Raphael laid on his shell and lifted Michelangelo in the air and spun him one quarter turn in one direction then one in the other before blowing him in the stomach, making my youngest son squeal and tried to protect his stomach.

"Do not stay up to ate my son and...It would be best if you keep an eye one him during the night" "Gotcha!" I headed for my room and finally let the smile on my face spread as I had struggle to hold it back, they were just so cute all over again.

* * *

**Don't kill them! i need Mikey and Donnie! xDDDD no strangle hugs!  
**

**any1 wishes to pick a scene they want to make? feel free ^-^ my account on DA is TMNTDiena if you want to show me.**

**pick, pick, pick! 8D no need to be shy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ladies and gentlemen reading this this is your dear author speaking!**

**more cuteness on the way! xD i hope you got your pillows ready to hug the fricking life out of and not a poor house animal and plz stay in your chairs/beds/sofas or where ever you are reading this thank you! (sounds like a captain on a plane xDDD)**

* * *

**Normal POV: **

The next morning Raph and Leo spent the day training and when they were done Leo took some time helping Donnie with the moves Splinter remembered he had trouble with when he really was 5 years old and not turned into one, while they did that Raph was sitting on the floor leaning against a pillar and had his right hand open for Mikey to hit like with a punching bag. Splinter chuckled as he watched Donatello try to copy him and almost fell backwards but grabbed Leo's leg and tried again.

"Hey Leo? You think they still have their teenage minds but they are still have a hard time talking straight?" Raph suddenly asked and grabbed Mikey upside-down and shaked him like he was looking for something, all Mikey did was laughing "Don't know Raph but donnie seems to remember the katas Splinter taught us" "And you think his ninja block showed up sometime when we were like that or over the years?...How long do you think that blast can hold?"

"Let us hope I don't have to raise them again"

"WHAT?!"

Splinter laughed and sat in lotus pose leaving his two elder sons in shock, after another hour of training Leo finally placed his hand on top of Donnie's head and turned his purple, head covering mask over his eyes "'EO! No funny!" "Well, nice to hear you can still talk...In a way..." They all moved to the main room of the lair and Splinter went to his room after giving Raph the choice of fixing lunch unless he wanted Leo to do it, Raph had nearly got a heart attack.

"What is so horrible that you won't let me try?"

"Coz you fry everything you gets your hands on! Heck you even blow up the microwave and Donnie was close to murder you" Leo face palmed at the memory and groaned but donnie was giggling so much he could barely sit in Leo lap without falling over "Let's go Donnie, before he drives me more crazy!...even thou you don't have a clue of what I'm telling you huh?" He said looking at his little brother, Donnie didn't care much and snuggled closer to Leo's chest and were close to fall asleep in his arms. Raph was playing with Mikey until the orange turtle started to rub his eyes and Raph lowered him self so that he was laying on his shell with Mikey on top of him._  
_

"Tell splinter that I'm out for a while...right here!" Raph said and turned his mask before placing one hand over Mikey and placing the other one behind his neck and soon they were both asleep, Leo shaked his head and went to his room "Donnie? I'd like to go out for a while and see if there is something that doesn't seem right...You think you could stay with father till I get back? I promise it won't be long..." Leo asked and kissed Donnie's forehead but the said turtle didn't like hearing his brother leave him behind and held his mask tails tightly, the blue masked turtle sighed and sat down on his bed. "I just don't want him to feel alone...can you keep him company til I get back?"

Donnie pouted his cheeks angrily but he just made him self looking more cute, Leo chuckled and went to Splinter's room "Father? I brought Donatello with me, I'd like to scout the city for a while and it might be a bad idea to bring him with me...Problem is...He refuses to let go of me" Leo said and knelt in front of his father, who chuckled warmly at the sight "I-I can see that my son!" Splinter dried the tears from his laughing and carefully picked Donnie from Leo and cuddled the little boy "Be safe my son and please be careful...Bring Raphael!"

"I would if he and Mikey weren't out cold on the couch napping"

Leo waved to Donnie and soon he was out of eye sight, Donnie whimpered a little and buried his little face in Splinter's shoulder. The old rat sighed and sat down waiting for his eldest son to return...Hopefully unharmed, Donnie soon fell asleep and Splinter brought him over to Raph but stop when he saw that Mikey had crawled closer to Raph's neck and had his tiny arms holding the red mask tails. Splinter placed a fury hand on Raph's arm making the said turtle wake up.

"what?"

"Leonardo is out looking for answer to this problem and has left Donatello here in the lair" Splinter said placed the sleeping turtle beside his red masked son "Did Leo say when he would be back?" Raph asked and warped his free arm around Donnie to prevent the younger from falling off the couch and get hurt while he placed his other hand on Mikey's shell after finding the youngest turtle crawled up near his neck, he couldn't help but feel worried thinking about Leo being on his own out there and hoped nothing would go wrong.

* * *

"I-I Promise...I don't know!"

"Wrong answer! If you value your life you better start talking before I skin you right in front of your tied up pals as a example that I in no mood for jokes!" Leo's growl sounded like a lion's roar and grabbed the hilt of his sword making the Purple Dragons that were tied up and the dragon he was holding against the wall scream in fear.

Leo had been out for a while when he saw them robbing and remembered that they had been part in the distraction when Donnie and Mikey were reverted to kids and decided to get some answers but it proved to be much more difficult then he wanted it to be. The more they joke around the closer they were to reveal his family side of Raph and lose his usually cool temper and explode like the Vesuvius volcano or any kind of volcano that was the more scariest.

"Last chance before you become a guinea pig!" "Okay okay! It was that crazy doctor...The one working for Shredder! It was his idea but the metal head has no idea were did it ahead of schedule since he's on business trip and won't be back for a while!" The dragon finally got out and was release from the iron grip he had been held in, when he looked up there was a knife in front of his tied up friends but the turtle that seemed to come from hell had disappeared.

"That's the last time we piss him off!" "AGREED!"

Several roof tops away Leo skidded to a stop and grabbed his shell cell and called Raph.

_"Ya?...Betta' be important..." _

"you're still sleeping?! God and you complain that Mikey is lazy!"

_"I got 2 tiny brothers lying on top of me! what else can I do besides falling asleep?" _

"Stockman was behind the ambush! I got it from a few dragons and guess what, they were the same Dragons from that night! Now get you shell up and meet me here...You know what never mind, you get Splinter and the cuties and we'll drop the off at April's! Splinter is going to need a pair of extra hands"

The call ended with Raph agreeing on the plan and a few cute sounds from Donnie, Leo was waiting on the roof at April's place and saw his family pull up in the alley below and joined them. The second he landed he was knocked over by a blur of purple and green that sent his straight into the door bell, a few seconds later a very annoyed April opened the door.

"Guys? what is so..."

Leo and Raph shut her up by showing their little brother for her and Splinter's amused smile explained the whole thing "AWWWW! THEY ARE SO CUTE!" "And I take that as a 'Get away, I'll take care of them along with Splinter?" Raph asked and tried to reach for Mikey but April growled like a bear mother "Of course I will! In fact even Casey is here"

"AHH! HAND THEM BACK!" Raph shouted after his eyes almost left his head but April managed to drag Splinter in and slammed the door right in Raph's face, Leo was trying not to laugh himself to death.

"Illkilthmltr" (I will kill them later)

"Ya ya, come on!" Leo chuckled and looked at Aprils window seeing his little brothers, both in tears and tried to reach for them but the glas stopped them. Raph turned around and smiled at Mikey before jumping into the truck.

* * *

"..."

Casey stood with his jaw reaching the floor seeing 2 of his friends in their current state and finally clapped it shut "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He asked April but Splinter got her to it "Let us but them in bed before I explain, it will take a while and it is a very complicated story" Once Donnie and Mikey had fallen asleep hugging a spare mask from each big brother Splinter started explaining it all, Casey and April sat quiet and listened while the old ninja master told them and a few times they would look at the small turtles in wonder.

"So now you need our help to watch them til Raph and Leo gets back? This won't be fun..." Casey sighed and leaned back in the couch while April tried to sort her whirling thoughts and Splinter sighed "Leonardo believes this is a moment to help Donatello with his ninja block but I fear nothing will brake that block...Not even he can brake it" "Maybe Leo does it in a way that proves you wrong...And I will be there with the video camera! That is a moment I will not miss!" Casey laughed quietly to not wake up Donnie or Mikey, about two hours later Casey and April went back to bed after preparing the guest room for Splinter and made a spot for Donnie and Mikey. April left spare pillows and blankets if Leo and Raph would come back and she also left a note at the slightly open window and to make sure it didn't fly away by the wind she tied it to a string and placed it under the flower pot.

She hoped they would find it and went back to bed, in the guest room Mikey had managed to tangle himself in Raph's spare mask and held it tightly in his small hands and tried to fight the tears "Scared...Raphie...Want Raphie" He whispered. Donnie was having the same reaction but his thoughts weren't a 5 year olds.

_*Leo where are you? Did you get caught or something...Me and my idiotic mouth! If I hadn't said that this wouldn't have happened, all thou...It feels kinda good having Leo and Raph flip out when we're like this and Raph looks so different when he's playing with Mikey...I just want Leo here*_

* * *

Over at Stockman's hideout the man him self was trying to flee from the raiders that had broken into his place and were beating up every living soul and shouted where he was, he had seen on the security cameras that the 2 elder turtles had found him and Stockman knew he did not want to stay there.

"They are probably after the generator to change their brothers! But they will not get it!...I can on the other hand give them a little mind peace" He mumbled and left a note on his desk before high tailing to open his secret panel in the floor and the second he closed it was the second Raph kicked the door across the room.

"Where is he?!" "Long gone...but hopefully in such hurry that he left several notes we could use" Leo said and sheathed his swords while Raph placed his sais in his belt "waste of time...Let's go! I wanna know if Mikey and Donnie is okay, they can't protect themselves now" Raph said and waited for Leo to be done.

Leo was checking the desk when he found the note:

_I know what you want and I wish I could give it to you, but I don't know yet how to reverse the effect of the generator. I can on the other hand tell you that the effect it's self will change on it's own in about 4 weeks...that is all I know I can tell_

_Baxter Stockman _

"At least we know this" Leo said and holding the note over his shoulder to raph who took it without a word, and he lost the remaining ones as well, 4 weeks in this situation? His little brothers would be like this for 4 weeks?! "Leo when we get back...I will not leave the lair!"

Said blue turtle turtle turned around slowly towards his brother "Raph are you feeling okay? Did one of those dragons throw some white powder on you?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna squish Mikey for a month! He's cute for a whole month! ^-^"

"...Dear God make sure Mikey pulls through this month alive O_O" Leo pried and entered the truck after finding their way out again and headed for April's place, he parked the truck and they carefully jumped up the fire escape. Raph was the first one to find April's note "Is this 'leave a note day'?" He asked and held it so they could both read:

_Hey guys_

_Splinter, Donnie and Mikey are in the guest room. There are spare blankets and pillows beside the mattress where your brothers are sleeping, plz close the window after you _

_April _

"I'll fix it, you close the window" Raph said and Leo made sure the truck was locked and every window was closed and check that the door was locked before he went in, Raph had just placed himself beside a newly woken up Mikey and placed his gear on the floor beside the mattress they had been given to sleep on. Donnie opened one his his eyes and saw Leo remove his swords arms-and knee pads but he left his mask and belt on before laying down beside him.

"Hey Donnie, missed me that badly?" Leo whispered as Donnie pressed himself against Leo's chest, Mikey did the same thing but Raph chuckled as it was ticklish and kissed the orange turtle on the head. Leo smiled and warped Donnie in his arms before they all four fell into a deep sleep, Leo and Raph had their lips pressed on Donnie and Mikey's forehead to make sure their brothers didn't have any nightmares bothering them.

* * *

**I have no idea if this was cute enough and i'm sorry for the wait ^-^ school has occupied my energy so when i get home i forget that i should update and is writing small parts before forgetting the rest so i'm either playing or watching all the random cartoons i love and won't stop love **

**next update might be...i don't know, when it's not late and i have enough energy to write...other wise i got health problems and have to rest quite a lot :( sorry that i can't update faster**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you for all the reviews**

**and no need to worry about my health :) for the moment i'm fine but sometimes it goes the other way around...but never mind that ^-^ RAPH AND MIKEY FLUFF! (I will try and name the chapters) **

* * *

Mikey woke up early and lifted his head a little, he found Raph holding him like a teddy bear and squealed happily before burying himself deeper in the bigger turtle's chest. He felt Raph chuckled and how the hug became a little tighter but he didn't care much "You awake Mikey?" Raph whispered and tickled Mikey's little feet making the said tiny squeal in his cute way. the red masked turtle looked over at Leo and smiled when he saw Donnie playing with the blue masked tails and then he looked at Leo's face.

It had been so long since the eldest looked so relaxed and peaceful because the leadership was taking alot of energy out of him, all the fights he had put Leo through was to make him realise that he was killing himself taking the responsibility on his shoulders. Raph wanted to help carry the burned but Leo didn't wanna hear about it and it floored him, deep down he wanted to help his brother as much as he could be he was rejected the whole time. Mikey noticed the tears that fell from Raph's eyes and placed his head a little to the left in a questioning way and reached a small hand to dry them.

" 'Aphie?" Mikey squealed and Raph had to keep himself from crushing him, he sounded so cute! "Sorry...Just remembered something..."

"'bout 'Eo?"

"Ya, about Leo...HOW THE SHELL CAN YOU TALK NOW?!" Raph flew up and held Mikey so that they were in eye view, his yell how ever had made Splinter grab his cane but he had to catch Donnie who went flying when Leo sprinted up with both katanas in hand, Mikey repeated his words and even shout 'Splinta' (Splinter). Casey and April hadn't' heard anything so Leo and Splinter got a explanation from Raph, both smiled at Mikey when Raph came to the point when he said 'Eo' and 'Aphie'. Donnie was trying to walk on his own when Raph was done with his explanation and they all looked at the younger turtles.

"Guess they are braking through the blast, maybe we played so much with them they didn't find time to try and talk...Perhaps it will wear off in a month" Leo said and picked up Mikey and held him over his head "Don't give us any troubles alright mini?" "No mini!" "Oh yes you are squirt" Raph declared and tickled him while Leo held him still, but then Leo looked at Donnie and saw small tears in his eyes...Was it because they ignored him?

No...

It was loneliness.

Leo handed Mikey to Raph before getting up and went over to where Donnie was quietly sobbing "Donnie? Hey...shhhh, it's okay... I haven't forgot you...Come here...It's okay, I'm here...I'm here" Leo whispered and picked up his little brother and held him tightly, kissing his tear stained cheeks and his forehead. Now Raph could see them both and his eyes went wide when he saw Leo's face, it held so many emotions that Raph couldn't pinpoint but he did recognise 3 of them:

Pain...Guilt...Love.

Leo wanted them to be happy...Any time one of them was upset his emotions would rip him apart.

Donnie buried his face in Leo's chest and hugged him as much as his tiny arms could and felt that he had trouble breathing due to Leo holding him so hard but he didn't care, he didn't want to be alone..."Donnie...Are you scared of being left alone?" Leo felt a small nod and took a deep breath "Did the block appear...Cause you felt lonely?" This time Donnie shaked his head, Leo looked at Raph and Splinter...This question wasn't going to be pretty and neither would the results be...

"Did it appear because you were ignored...When it was shown that you...Fell behind in training?" This question shocked both Raph and Splinter "Leo what are yo-" Raph began but he stopt when he saw Donnie's answer: he nodded. Leo looked at them both "That explains it all...I'm going back to the lair" Mikey waved at him and Leo's face went from anger to a smile and waved back "Be good Mikey" "No bang bang!"

"...And that's supposed to mean 'not getting in trouble?"

"Ah aha"

Leo's eye brows rose high in surprise but he didn't say much about it "Okay...He's starting to scare me" And then he was gone.

* * *

"...and he left just like that?!" April wasn't so happy hearing about what had happened earlier, Mikey was playing on the floor with some things that Casey had found over at Angel's grandmother. The sweet old lady still had the toys Angel and her brother used to play with and it did keep Mikey busy a little, Raph was sitting on the couch watching Mikey play and at the same time gave April her demanded answers.

"Yes and he think he'd found the soul reason to Donnie's ninja block"

"Maybe Leo still had faith in him and didn't give up, maybe he promised himself to find a way to help him...and since Donnie had been ignored while you guys got alot more attention because you got the ninja stuff right" Casey said and pointed at a star shaped hole and Mikey tried to press the star block in it and picked up another one, Raph looked at his best friend like he had gone from bone head to genius. "when were you going to tell me you actually had a brain?!"

"Hey I got one and I use it at certain times, if I use it during battle I might suffer brain damage that could kill me"

"Point taken"

Splinter was meditating in the guest room so Raph was stuck with a way to angry April, she was boiling over in anger and the boys, minus a happy squealing tiny Mikey, looked at her in fear...Mikey completely ignored her until her looked at Raph in a questioned way "Donnie not like being alone?" He asked causing Raph to sigh and rubbed his aching temples "No...And we left him like that...Hopefully Leo will be with him til you two change back..."

"You two gonna switch sometime? Making Donnie realize you're there for him too" "Stop sound like a psychologist Casey! You're confusing me!"

* * *

"Okay Donnie, wanna try this move?" Leo instructed and slowly showed the moves while Donnie watched carefully "Now you try...You can do it I know it!" Leo said and knelt down, Donnie repeated the moves...He did one step wrong but got the other 9 right.

9 out of 10 moves...Not good enough for Splinter but Leo was still proud, the move that had gone wrong was meant to swing the leg sideways but Donnie had kicked it upwards and abit aside...Leo smiled and scooped him off his feet "You did Donnie! All of them got right!" Donnie cheered and suddenly yawned and tried to make his eyes stop blur, Leo chuckled and stroke Donnie's head "Getting sleepy? You have been training for 2 hours...I was just going to help you with 3 moves but I guess time flee by, wanna sleep in my room?" Leo walked to his room and laid down while Donnie placed himself on top of Leo's chest, the blue turtle smiled and picked up his book and began to read while Donnie was sleeping on him.

After another hour Leo closed the book and managed to place it back on his bedside table before sleep claimed him, he felt Donnie crawl closer to his neck and kissed his little brother's head "I won't leave you Donnie, we'll get rid of that block now...and I will help you"

* * *

** another fluff bomb :D no one will save you as you drown in the sea of fluffiness!  
**

**my newest one-shot 'the need of a big brother' has a major dose of fluff that i never posted up til now xD i had totally forgotten about it...more fluffiness will come...some day this week, got alot to do so you'll just have to hang on **

**need a few lifejackets over here! *tosses them to readers***


	5. Chapter 5

**easy easy xDDD more fluff one the way! now how many isn't dead yet? sound up!**

***silence*...this may be a problem xDDD how many hasn't drowed in cuteness and the fluff bomb?  
**

* * *

Raph was keeping an eye on both Donnie and Mikey while Leo talked to splinter in the Dojo, 3 times Donnie had tried to dart over to them but easy time Raph would grab him and place him in front of Mikey again. Each time Donnie would pout cutely and cross his arms in an attempt to be mad but he failed miserly. Mikey had been clinging to Raph most of the morning and he felt abit to warm then Raph wanted so he grabbed them both and went to the dojo.

Leo was kneeling in front of splinter who was lecturing him to no end, Leo's eyes go harder every time Donnie was mentioned and at the sound of the door opening caught both their interest "2 reasons I'm bothering you, one: Mikey is feeling abit to warm and two: Donnie has spent most of the morning trying to get to you Leo" He said and dropped Donnie who barely touched the floor as he shot himself straight in Leo's arms and knocked them both over. "How warm is Michelangelo" "To warm, enough to worry me" Raph responded and letted Splinter lead him to the kitchen.

He selected a special tea for Mikey and filled the kettle "It's seems that Leonardo has found Donatello's block, it was some moves that was to hard for him to understand and also he had been ignored...But how Leonardo noticed this is beyond my understanding" "He would know if you were still on the planet or in another time line, nothing goes unnoticed from Leo! Or you for that matter" Splinter tried to hide his smile but Raph knew that it was there and looked at Mikey, his cheeks were blushing and his fore head was warmer then Raph's skin. The old rat looked at his red son and decided to bring out more of this soft sided Raphael. "Would you like to take care of your brother my son? It might be a good opportunity to actually be brother then a rebel...don't you think?"

Raph was quiet as he looked at Mikey, during the years he had become more and more like a jerk but there were some rare time when he would actually be happy with his brothers...This could tie some old bonds and once Mikey was normal Raph would remain like he was now: caring, protective and act like a big brother. "Sure...Just tell me the basics and I think I can handle form there...Unless my mind goes blank" Splinter nodded and left the kitchen with a smile, his sharp hearing told him that Leo was training Donnie again and he got interested in how Leo showed donnie the difficult moves.

* * *

"Leo...This hard..."

"I know...Here, let me show you in a better way...Try like this" Leo said in a kind soft voice and did the kata slowly fro Donnie to follow, the little turtle had his little tongue in the corner of his mouth and repeated the moves by looking at Leo the whole time. Splinter smiled when the kata was done without faults and how Leo would hold Donnie over his head and told him that he got another kata right, Donnie squealed and shot his little hands up while shout 'yippie!'. Splinter knocked on the doors and both his sons looked at him.

"So this is your secret my son...but having your brother repeat your moves in a slower pace" "And then he goes over them before bed and mange to do it in a faster pace, he learns slowly and with a lot of attention he might get rid of it...It wasn't so hard to figure out" Leo said tickling Donnie's sides and chuckled as Donnie hid behind Splinter "Ah, the reason I came...Michelangelo has got a small fever and I think it might hit Donatello as well..."

Leo looked at Donnie in worry as he remembered something from their past "Wasn't Donnie the only one of us who had the most trouble recovering from a cold?" "Yes...But now that we know more about such things then before and if you want I can take care of Donatello, you and Casey might have a change patrolling the city abit" "Of course father"

The rest of the day went on and Leo was trying to get a heart attack seeing Raph take care of Mikey all the time, heck that turtle wouldn't even drop Mikey when he went to get something! Leo just shaked his head and turned back to Donnie who was in his lap colouring, the blue turtle had sketched various things for Donnie to colour with the crayons Leo had forgotten about and let Donnie use them. Donnie would point at one picture and Leo would tell him what it was about...That was...Until he felt donnie shake "Donnie?" Leo looked at the picture and mentally slapped himself, it was a memory drawing of him after Shredder had tossed him through April's window.

"You...Hurt?"

"You guys healed me...And I right here" Leo said and hugged Donnie, the drawings and crayons forgotten on the floor as the two cuddled. Raph looked at Mikey and found that he was awake from his little power nap "You're supposed to rest Mikey...Hey wanna see me play 'Mario Cart'?" Mikey nodded and placed himself in Raph's crossed legs and leaned back, feeling Raph breath and pulled the blanket tighter around him. He laughed when Raph somehow fell off the runway in the 'Coconut mall' track, how that was possible didn't even have a explanation and Raph was busy just looking at the screen. Leo came over with Donnie still glued to his chest and occupied the other couch, he leaned against one of the arm-rests and stroke Donnie's head in a comforting way and kissed his temple now and then. Donnie responded by digging his head deeper in Leo's neck and looked at the big screen and smiled when Raph both failed the race, fell off the track and got tiny several times.

"Is Donnie okay?" "Ya, just tired and I had forgot to go through the drawings i gave him to colour...I had forgot to remove the one when I went through April's window, I think they remember everything but they are just to cute to tell us...Maybe they want this dream to last and not end to soon" "I hear ya, and honestly I wanna use this month to actually be a brother and not a volcano"

"Raphie to small for valcan!" Mikey chipped and both the eldest chuckled "You just called me tiny you shrimp?!" Raph said in mocked anger and tickled Mikey all over, Leo kept his attention on Donnie but smiled when he noticed that his little brother was shaking in an attempt to hold back his laughter but Leo knew it wouldn't work "Donnie, I have to go in about 30 minuets...Will you be okay for half an hour or more?" Leo asked and hugged Donnie, who whimpered in fear. "Donnie, I'll be here...You two can sleep in my room til Leo gets back okay?" Raph offered and turned of everything and then turned to the whimpering turtle "It'll be okay, Leo will be back to get you" Donnie hugged Leo one last time before Raph picked him up with his free arm, Leo followed them so that he could open Raph's door but waited til donnie was asleep enough to leave.

"I won't be gone and I won't be alone, Casey is meeting me up...Mind if I borrow your bike?" "No you can take it and promise you come back unscratched!" Raph said and laid down with a bike magazine ready in his hands, Leo nodded and closed the door.

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

Casey roared with laughter when he heard that Raph was stuck baby sitting "Oh man! Where's the camera when I need it?" He gasped as I fixed my helmet "This will shut your big trap: Raph wanted to"... Abracadabra! Casey did shut up and his face made he smirk in humour, but I had to admit that next time patrol came up I would take the watching of those two...If I keep leaving Raph like this he will go insane.

"Let's go, the faster I got home the less chance Donnie has a nightmare" I said and got on Raph's shell cycle "So the block appear coz he was ignored and he didn't get any help with the moves?" "Bingo" We both dropped the subject and scouted the city, then got back to the garage so I could scout from above...We both got zero and called it a night, I bolted home as fast as I could and if anyone had been out they would have only seen a blur of green, brown and blue. The only thing in my mind was Donnie since he was so scared of me leaving him for just a few minuets...I sometimes want to slap my self for leaving him alone all the time. I reached the lair and bolted past a surprised Splinter and skidded to a stop right at Raph's door and went in, Raph and Mikey was heave sleeper but Donnie was crying, whimpering and repeated my name until I picked him up and went to my room. He woke up on the way there and hugged me with what strength he had in his small arms...He was so cute.

I laid down in my bed and covered us both with the blanket and felt Donnie trying to bury himself in my chest, I just held him tightly and waited for the nightmare to leave my little brother alone.

* * *

**Some wanted Mikey to have a cold and some wanted Donnie to have a small nightmare  
**

**laides and gentlemen: you got both!**

***tossed some more lifejackets* here and don't drown :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**just how many lifejackets do you guys need? xDDDD you seriously can't handle major fluff with these dudes! and i nearly gave my self brain damage when i looked through the past chapter...i write so fast that i don't know if i have spelled right or if a sentence is missing some words...:P  
**

* * *

Leo and Raph spent their daylight hours in the lair and when Donnie and Mikey were deep sleeping they would g on patrol trying to find any lead on Stockman, so far that had got zero points for about 4 nights and Raph was starting to give up.

"Do I sound crazy if I want Mikey and Donnie with us each time we get up here?" Raph finally asked and Leo froze in his tracks before turning around in shock "Are you crazy?! Our enemies would attack them and easily kill the two of us right in front of them!" "I don't wanna leave them in the lair the whole time!"

The eldest knew this was going to lead in a big fight but they barely had time to even breath when a kunai hit dangerously near Raph's head and before they knew it...They were attacked from around and above.

* * *

**More about Leo and Raph in the next chapter, this part written in **normal **will be about Donnie and Mikey both a few days before they are turned into kids and how. Plz stay calm and enjoy the cuteness if you survive the tidal wave xDDD**

**...**

**Donnie's POV: ~Day before the incidence~ **

I spent most of my time in the lab again but I'm never really alone in here, everyday around 10 am (**A/N: pm...am...what ever it is when day time :P**) Leo comes in here to help me with anything that I working on and at first I wasn't really sure about it but I growed used to it and finally I could even greet him without looking up from my work, sometimes he would grab my shoulders and send me straight up in the ceiling if I wanted to jump that high. I know he does that because I look cute when freaked out and I always wonder hoe Leo can just turn up everywhere.

Sure we're ninjas but I swear Leo can turn himself into a ghost if he wants to!

"It's lunch Donnie"

"AHHH! For the love of Yoshi! Stop give me a heart attack Leo!...Keep do that and you'll only have 2 brothers left!" I swear again that Leo does that only to amuse him self, and as always he pulls me in a hug which I love so much. Leo knows I don't want to be alone i here all the time "I'm still mad at you" I pouted my cheeks and heard Leo chuckled while ruffing my head, sometimes I love it and sometimes I wish he'd stop treat me like I was 5...

But he's the eldest so who could blame him?

**...**

**Mikey's POV: ~Day before the incidence~ **

"Leo! I wanna go out!"

I ran to find my big brother and looked all over the lair but couldn't find him and it made me sad so I dragged with sad shell to the couch and plopped down on it.

"Where exactly?"

HOLY SHELL! The dude just shows up like he was thin air and I had spent the whole morning looking for him! Now he just stands there, he must have seen my heart nearly flipping out coz he patted my head in a attempt to calm me down. "First patrol and then a quick swing to the comic store!...Oh wait...Sensei wanted us to shop some things" I pulled out the grocery list and handed it to Leo, he looked through it and nodded, permission granted! Yay!

"But dress up warm coz it going to rain or snow tonight"

"Come again dude?! It's frigging end of February for God sake!" I shouted after face palming...Or... I hit my fore head in my bed room door, just because I get a cold easily doesn't mean he has to go nuts about it! I'm big turtle and I can handle my self...Kinda of, I know I the little brother but I as good as they are! I heard Leo say something about Mother Nature and something about running through the city without falling...

Can't blame the dude, I wanna get my new comics and have fun but this winter has been the coldest yet.

**...**

**Donnie's POV: ~3 hours before the incidence~ **

Leo said we would be gong on patrol tonight so I spent my time watching my older brothers spar in the Dojo, Mikey was leaning against me looking at Raph while I focused on Leo's moves. He had mastered them all and Raph and Mikey wasn't far behind...I wasn't even near Mikey's level and it made me feel useless...

At what am I good at? Besides making new things that is useful and patching us all up, I can't fight like my brothers and Master Splinter gives me the kind of advices that makes my head spin and I don't wanna bother Leo to much...He has enough things to worry about.

"Hey Donnie, if we were reverted to kids...How do you think they would react?" I heard Mikey ask "Probably go insane and find a way to revert us back so they don't have to baby sit us or the other thing that I don't wanna think about" I said and hoped it was enough answer and looked up when Raph called us, he and Leo wore some warm shoes and a pair of jeans, brown leather jackets that didn't give much warm but they didn't care and they had thin scarves in their mask colours. But they made me and Mikey ware 2 thick sweaters, 2 pair of pants, socks and warm shoes followed by large jackets, mittens, hats with small tassels and thick scarves that matched our masks too. They dressed us so only our eyes and beaks were visible and I could just see how ridiculous we looked but I also saw Raph and Leo's faces, they were trying not to laugh or attack us.

"Okay let's go"

**~20 minuets until the incidence~**

I have to tell you, jumping dressed like this is very hard! Suddenly we came to a stop so Mikey and I sat down leaning against the wall and waited for them to finish talking "I feel silly" I heard Mikey mumble and I had to admit that he looked kinda cute like that...He's the smallest of us and his eyes are more wide too so when he looks like that...I'm glad the scarf is hiding my grin "You don't say!...But you kinda look like a little michelin turtle"

"Very funny"

"Stay with them Raph, I'll check over here"

"Like they could move with that much clothing" Raph smirked and ruffled Mikey's caps before pulling it over his eyes, I noticed that Raph was laugh with his eyes but kept his mouth shut "Don't roll away you two!" "Very funny Leo!" I shouted back as I watched him disappear over the edge and looked back at Raph "What? Do we look that ridiculous to you?"

Raph smirked even more and ruffled my hat "No, I just ain't sure if I should leave you or strangle hug you both coz you look so cute in all that!" "Say again?!" Sadly he didn't when the sound of gun fire filled the air not far from where we were and I could hear Leo contact Raph.

_"Raph did you hear that?" _

"Ya, I did and I'm going to check it out...You two stay hear...And don't roll anywhere" "Would you stop that!" Mikey pouted but all he did was looking more cute. Raph was already gone and we were by ourselves "The more you do THAT the cuter you look" I said and catched Mikey's fist when he tried to smack me...Then I saw him tense and so did I when we heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun being loaded but before any of us could move we saw a light beam hit us and I felt my whole body burn and I lost conscious.

When I came to Raph was holding a very very small Mikey warped in the thick sweaters and he told me to stay where I was cause of the cold, that's when I noticed Leo looking at me like he had never seen me before...that was...Until he flew on me and almost got me squashed "You are way to cute!" At first I didn't know what he meant but the I realized it that Mikey wasn't the only one who was tiny...

It was the both of us!

* * *

**i hope that is good enough for you ^-^' hehe...**

**more about Leo and Raph in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**this might brake your hearts OwO' but it will brake Mikey and Donnie more**

**and one major dose of fluff! sorry for the wait ;)**

* * *

April sighed as she tried to find Leo and Raph using Donnie's tracking programs but so far she found nothing that could help them, Casey and Splinter had spent most of the week taking care of the two younger turtles. Mikey had got out of the lair twice yelling for Raph and cried his heart out and tried to get out of Casey's grip to find Raph, Donnie was hugging Splinter and shaked as he cried and sobbed Leo's nickname. It pained the old ninja master to see his sons like this and he was worried sick about his two elder sons more then he could handle.

"Miss O'Neil, have you found anything of Leonardo and Raphael?" He asked as he walked over to the red hared woman with Donnie in his arms "Sadly not Master Splinter but I'll keep looking" Just as Splinter walked away she managed to hack into the Foot's data base and scrolled through the files...One file was the most interesting...

Project MT

"MT?...Hey I think I found something!" April said and opened the file and went through the logs of a serums that could turn anything to a certain age depending on the blaster's settings, it answered a few questions but then April managed to hack into a clip that was sending live...

Showing Leo being tortured.

Raph was chained against the other wall and tried to get out of them as Hun kept beating up Leo and then whole cell lit up as Leo was badly electrocuted, it broke Donnie and Mikey even more as they reached for their brothers not matter how badly Casey and Splinter tried to cover their eyes.

_"Having enough turtle?"_

_"GET AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL RIP YOUR SPINE THROUGH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"_

Everyone, in the cell and watching the clip, felt their jaws hit the ground at the threat and they could see how close the chains were giving up. In about 5 or 6 second they would be watching Raph really do what he said and even Hun understood that...but the moron tried his luck.

_"Careful...Or I might bring in your LITTLE brothers! they were kinda fun beating up"_

Casey and April held their breaths and Splinter gasped as they saw Raph face turn from anger to shocked...Then...

The face of a monster. Leo tried to stop Raph but he shut his beak when the whole wall went flying towards Hun, Leo suddenly looked at the camera and it was like he knew they were looking and even if the sound was loud Casey picked up '_pier 9, dock 4, warehouse 21' _"I know where they are" He said handed Mikey over to April before getting his gear and called Leatherhead.

* * *

Raph felt like he had been hit by a huge truck or a space ship crashing on him when he slowly opened his eyes and sound him self chained in a cell, looking around he found Leo hanging on the other wall but in a worse state then he was. Leo raised his head and smiled when he saw his brother awake "Wondering about the bruises? since I was the only one awake they left you alone when one of the guys were dumb enough to tell that he had hit you hard the back head...Then they sent a doctor who looked over you and he cleared that you would be out at least 6 hours...It's been 7" Leo explained but Raph hadn't heard anything of what happened. Leo saw this in his eyes and smiled sadly "Ambush, the Foot followed us and then attacked, you managed to turn around before you were knocked out cold so I took out most of them...Except the Foot Tech ninja that almost sent me off the roof"

"Well, we know what happened, we know who's behind it...Do we know where we are?"

"Pier 9, Dock 4, Warehouse 21" Leo rattled up, leaving Raph with a dropped jaw "Were you awake when they brought us here?"

"No"

"Then how can you know?!"

Leo crocked his head towards the window and Raph could hear voices out side shouting orders and even where supplies were being taken "I figured out that they are a mix of Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons, the foot is handling the delivery and the Dragons is asking where they are being stashed, one moment they were dumb enough to add both the location and 'where the red and blue turtle is being held'..." Leo said and got a bit confused by Raph's face "You okay?"

"Why the hell have I been arguing with you all these years?! Your fricking send from above and almost a thousand times scarier then splinter!...Plus 10 times clever then Donnie" Raph finally got out and the statement made Leo blush slightly, but the moment was short lived when they heard foot steps approach and Raph looked at Leo in fear but Leo didn't move a muscle. The door opened revealing Hun and Raph felt how the usual fire inside him lit up and how it increased to an inferno ready to blow, no one touched his brothers when he was around and if Hun made one cut on his brother he was going to flip "glad to see your freak brother awake and not brain damaged"

"Come over here so I can give you one!" Raph bellowed and Leo could feel the wall shake and kept his mouth shut for now, for some reason he felt a bit sacred seeing Raph like this but he knew it was to protect him...Raph had admitted that he was scared seeing his family hurt and was more sacred of being abandoned, Leo in turn had informed Splinter, Donnie and Mikey who all understood the fear and the brothers had spent almost 2 weeks skipping training and acted like they were 4 again...They still promised every now and then that they would never be abandoned.

"Big mouth huh?" Leo snapped back to reality and saw just in time how Raph kicked Hun so hard the huge man hit the wall and it was enough to buckle it! Leo and the two Purple dragons watched with their jaws dropped and the said dragons fled while Leo had no where to run "how about going right to business?" Hun grinned and held up a remote which he pointed at Leo, the sight was enough to stop Raph's heart and he almost screamed "Oh don't worry...It won't be painful...Oh ya! It will!" Hun laughed and set it's power on 7 and Leo felt how the shackles sparked but he kept his mouth shut, annoying Hun even more.

"That how you want it? Fine! Let's see if you can handle this" He said and increased the power to 23...It was to much for Leo's body to take, the shock was so unbearable that Leo could hod back his screams. He could hear Raph's tear through and his heart torn apart that his brother had to watch him being tortured. "Having enough turtle?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM OR I'LL RIP YOUR SPINE THROUGH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Raph shouted and they could see his eyes flash red instead of his normal amber eye colour, Hun on the other hand just kept laughing "Careful...Or I might bring in your LITTLE brothers! they were kinda fun beating up" He said and he saw Raph tense up.

Raph felt his heart go ice cold and repeated in his head that it was a lie, that his little brothers were safe in the lair waiting for them to come home and cuddle with them for the rest of the night. Raph wanted so badly to hold Mikey warm little body pressed against his plastorn and feel his hands explore his face til he tried to snatch his red mask, watching how he tried to put it on but fell over his face. If he had as much as a tiny scratch it would be enough for him to blow up and reach anger level 70, 50 was pissed but near 100...He would be mad enough til kill without caring afterwards. Before Hun or Leo could blink the whole wall came flying towards Hun with the shackles still attached to it and how Raph ripped off the chains easily and Leo saw the face of a monster he wished he would only see once...His little brother scared him. Suddenly he looked up at the camera and noticed the the usual green blinking lamp had turned blue and figured it had been hacked into...Hoping it was April Leo told them the location and the lamp then turned green again after it blinked blue, red, purple and orange.

Hun tried to fight back but Raph was so pissed that he was 3 times stronger then Hun and Leatherhead, Raph kept hitting Hun till Leo couldn't watching his brother like that "Raph stop!" Miraculously Raph did stop and saw the large man lose conscious before bolting over to Leo and freed him, the second Leo's feet touched the ground Raph hugged Leo and cried "I'm sorry...I didn't want you to see that...T-This is w-why I'm such a m-m-monster..." Leo kissed Raph temple and tighten his hug.

"It's okay...That's just your protective side, it's triggered by fear and love...You can't stand watching us getting hurt and you would do anything to save us, you don't have to be scared...I know how you feel, come on! Let's get our stuff and head home" They both moved out but they into trouble almost instantly but neither of them cared as they wanted to find the way out of the building, a few quick moves and just as they reached the exit the door were knocked inwards and in stormed Leatherhead with a few ninjas holding him but they were flying like gloves, behind him was Casey knocking out Purple dragons until he spotted his two friends. "The faster we get back the faster those tow can tackle ya! Mikey is probably jumping in front of the door hoping to see ya Raph!"

"Thanks for the update!" Raph shouted back and sighed in relief hearing that they were in the lair after all, Leo smiled as he began to move more faster and soon they were pretty much done. "Let's go, before Leo collapses" Casey comment and they all ran to where the Battle Shell was parked, the ride home was silent except for a few grunts from Raph and Leo trying not to cry out in pain as LH patched them up so they looked less horrible when their little brothers saw them again. "How long were we captive?" Raph asked and he really didn't wanna know but they needed to, LH sighed as he warped Leo's wrists and then turned his head towards Raph.

"A bit over 6 days...Nearly a week"

Both Leo and Raph sat jaw dropped and tried to make the news sink and when it did it knocked them out "Well, they needed the rest anyway" Casey pointed out to which LH agreed on.

* * *

Splinter smiled sadly as he placed Donnie and Mikey on the couch and covered them with a blanket, the poor kids had been sitting by the door waiting for almost 2 hours since Casey left to retrieve his elder sons and April had fallen asleep on the other couch. The old rat sat in his favourite arm-chair and watched the door in hopes that Casey and Leatherhead would come through it with both Leo and Raph alive and hopefully not to badly injured.

Another hours passed and the door remained closed and Splinter's eyes started to drop but he forced them open and waited for almost another half hour, but finally sleep calamined him and he missed the moment when they finally arrived "He's always waiting for us all the time...When is going to stop?" Raph mumbled and stumbled to the lab where he occupied one of the four beds that had been set up, Leo picked the one closest to Raph and laid down "He's our father, he'll never stop no matter how many time you beg him not to. Let's get some rest and see them tomorrow" Leo said and carefully slipped off his gear and found a comfortable spot in the bed and closed his eyes, Raph smiled sadly and did the same thing but he stayed awake for about a minuet thinking of what he was going to do with Mikey in the morning.

He knew that it was going to be one good morning.

Raph offered the guest rooms for Casey and LH to crash in as it was really late and they would barely make it home, both took the offer and soon the lair was quiet. Sometime around dawn Mikey woke up and looked around the lair but he didn't see his big brothers so he fell back asleep again, then woke up around 8 in the morning and slipped down from the couch to get something to eat. He passed the lab and stopped as he saw something green in 2 different shades, going back and opened the door a bit more he felt his eyes tears up as he saw his two older brothers laying their out cold in their sleep. He sneaked to Raph's bedside and pulled his hand enough for Raph to open at least one eye and both snapped up when he saw Mikey, the bigger turtle grabbed the smaller and hugged him against his chest and kissed his head over and over again.

"I'm sorry Mikey"

"Raphie back! Not care!" Mikey mumbled and snuggled deeper in his big brother's arms and fell asleep again, Leo smiled where he laid and waited for Donnie to come and he didn't have to wait long "'Eo?" The eldest of the brothers looked at the door and smiled when he saw Donnie try to wipe the sleep from his eyes and held out his uninjured arm and scooped up his younger brother "Hey little ninja...Missed me that badly?" Leo cooed and hugged Donnie who nodded and pressed himself closer to Leo.

Soon all four were asleep again being curled up in 2 different beds hugged each other, their eyes held fresh tears f happiness and reunion.

* * *

**this has to be the longest chapter yet  
**

***prepares life some life guards (like those on the beach)* don't drown people! *tosses several more lifejackets*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**i'm losing readers xDDD so many have drowned in it's cuteness!**

**what have i unleashed?! (again)**

* * *

As the days passed Leo started to recover from the major burns and bruised he had inflicted and spent his healing time being with Donnie like always, the younger turtle was mostly curled up in his brother's crossed legs while meditating or he would toy with Leo's mask tails while the said turtle watched and sometimes dug his fingers in Donnie's sides and tickled the poor thing til he could barely draw another breath. "Why do you have to be so cute?" Leo chuckled and hugged his little brother, Donnie just squealed and didn't say anything as they made their way to the couch where Raph was laying on his shell playing video games with Mikey warped in a red blanket taken from Raph's room

"Where is the camera when I need it?" Leo sighed and watched Raph beat another boss and Mikey clapping his hands "Don't you dare! We should hope that they barely remember this month at all!"

Leo's smile faded and looked at Donnie, who saw the smile disappear. Even Mikey stopped bouncing and looked at Raph who had the same face "The month is almost over...They'll be turning back to themselves and go back the way things were" Leo said and felt Donnie press his heart where Leo heart was beating, the sound itself lulled the little turtle to sleep and Mikey finally curled up where he was on Raph's plastorn. Deep down Raph didn't want them to revert back to normal as he had missed almost a week of the time being held by the Foot and he wanted to spend that time with Mikey, now it was almost count down.

"Hey, when they wake up how about taking them somewhere in the sewers?" Raph suggested but he regretted it when he saw Leo terrified face "And run into that alligator again?! Forget it!" "Ya...I forgot that one was still around" Leo laid back and tried to fight his heavy eyes from closing but he lost that fight and fell asleep. Raph played a few more rounds before he too was having trouble staying awake so he saved the game, turned of the TV and laid on his side with Mikey close to his chest. "You better be here when I wake up" Raph kissed Mikey's head and closed his eyes, about 2 hours later Splinter emerged from his room and smiled as he saw his sons sleeping and went to get some tea and then returned to his room...Only to really see the picture:

Donnie and Mikey were gone!

Splinter got so afraid that he dropped his tea cup with shattered and woke up Leo and Raph "Where are your brother?!" He shouted, Raph looked on his chest and saw to his horror that Mikey wasn't their any more and Leo found his mask gone. Looking everywhere in the lair they noticed the lair door was opened and feared the worst, Splinter had barely opened his mouth before his sons were thin air and raced through the sewers.

* * *

Mikey woke up about half an hour after Raph and Leo passed out and saw that Donnie was once again trying to snatch Leo's mask and they both decided to explore the sewers without even thinking of what their brothers would do if they noticed they were gone but they hoped to be back before they woke up. The quietly ran out and into the sewers and used Leo's mask to tie around their wrists so that none of them got lost and at the same time felt safe, only problem was that they went so far and took so many tunnels they lost their way.

"I'm scared Donnie! I wanna go home!"

"Relax Mi...Hey, you talk normal!" Donnie said in just as clear voice, Mikey just smiled and giggled "I've always been, just...This must one of the best things that ever happened to us! Raphie spends more time with me and you have Leo all to your self!" "Ya...I never though I would feel so... Clingy to him when I'm this little, I don't want to change back!" Donnie agreed and sat down since he figured there was no point in trying to find their way when some things in their minds were blurry and that Leo and Raph would find them anyway if they stayed in one place. They killed some time telling each other how they like being 'babied' but their brothers and didn't think about how they must feel right this second but they didn't have much time to think about it as they sensed a presences they didn't like, it wasn't friendly or good, it wasn't even in between...They had time to turn around and found them selves face to face with a few Foot ninjas, to many for them to take on as they were now.

As they grabbed Donnie Mikey took a deep breath and yelled "RAPHIE! LEO! THE FOOT NI-" He didn't get far as one ninja covered his mouth but knowing his elder brothers...they would probably think that something terrible had happened to him and there for pick up the speed, at least h thought so...Until the wall to his left got turned to dust and a rain of shurikens, kunai followed by a pair of Sai and Katanas being sliced in the air and pretty much left the tunnel red. Mikey and Donnie hugged each other and watched in pure fear as the dust cleared and they saw their brothers scary side...The shadows covered their faces a little but they were able to see the glowing eyes, Raph's were as red as his mask while Leo's almost glowed a ice blue shade. Leo picked up one Foot ninja that he had left alive to get a few questions answered.

"Give me one good explanation and you might walk out of here in one piece...Or would you rather join your friends?"

Mikey whimpered at Leo's ice cold voice and Donnie wanted to cover his ears but that would mean letting go of Mikey but then he covered Mikey's ears, after seeing what he was up to Mikey did the same to Donnie. Raph was looking through the tunnel and soon found his little brothers and bolted towards them in such speed the naked eye would have picked it up. "You two okay?"

The youngest of them looked up and found a pair of amber eyes looking back at him, forgetting that he could talk clearly he squealed like he had been for the past month and jumped in Raph's arms "Mikey...Don you ever scare me like that again!" Raph whispered and almost squished the poor thing as he let the tears fall, Donnie walked over to Leo and Warped his tiny arms around his leg and looked at his big brother "'Eo...Hug Hug!" Leo looked down at him and tossed the ninja through the wall before picking up Donnie.

"Donnie you okay?...I was so worried, when Mikey yelled and it was cut off I almost had a heart attack" Leo whispered and they started to walk home and neither of the older turtles wanted to let go of the younger two after the ambush and Splinter wasn't so happy hearing about it but he was relived to see his sons unharmed. While Raph and Leo were somewhere talking Donnie and Mikey explained that said elder turtles demonic looks in their cute 5 year old language, Splinter smiled in their attempts to talk but he was frighten of hearing that they could snap so badly they almost had a demon side. "That is enough my sons, it is time for bed...You need to rest after all that has happened in just a few short minuets" He said and lead them both out from his room and found Raph standing outside, picking them both up and turned to Splinter.

"Leo's lost it, he went after the Foot that fled when he wrecked the wall and attacked...You don't think...This was just a test and now they want their test subjects back?" Raph asked and hugged both his brothers, forgetting that he was the muscular of them four and left them almost out of breath. He only noticed it because their were hitting him right on the beak "I hope not, and I am still shocked over the amount of power you had when your brothers were in danger" "They are 5 years old for god sake! If the Foot laid one hand on them that ninja would be in pieces now!"

"My son, I understand your protecting for this family but there must be a better reason?" Raph didn't say anything and the younger turtles could feel how he was shaking.

"I don't wanna be alone..."

Mikey laid his head aside and looked at Raph in such a cute way that the said red ninja couldn't stop smile and felt Donnie press his hands on his wet cheeks "'Aphie not alone! 'Aphie with us!" Raph chuckled and sat down on the couch "I guess I do huh? I'm gonna rest now so DON'T go anywhere okay? Wake me up if you need to go somewhere" Both of them nodded and curled closer to him and soon all 3 turtles was out.

* * *

Leo didn't move from his spot as he cut down each ninja without braking a sweat but he left at least 5 that would bring the news and his thought were only on his little brothers and was determined to find out why they had attacked his two youngest brothers, only thing was neither wanted to tell him so he came to the conclusion that it have been a scouting mission to find their lair and the Donnie and Mikey had run into them. Since most of their orders were to kill the turtles when ever they showed up it could be that they were in the middle of it.

He sighed and made his way home where he found his brothers in a pile on the couch and smiled as he wiped his swords clean from all the blood, he had just finished when saw Donnie looking at him and jumped down from the couch and into Leo's waiting arms "Dojo!"

"You wanna go training? Fine, but only an hour...Maybe less depending if you are sleeping where you stand" Leo chuckled and walked into the Dojo with Donnie in his arms, they had almost gone through every kata that had been troubling the teenage Donnie but soon that wouldn't exist any more when he was reverted back.

Donnie knew that Leo didn't want these moments to disappear and hoped that Stockman had lied and the effect lasted longer, but the day was getting near and he was nervous about it. He really didn't want to revert back...but at the same time...Who would save them? "'Eo?...Not wanna grow up..." Leo smiled and picked up his brother "Glad to hear we're on the same page but honestly...I miss those times in the lab and more importantly you are SOOO cute like this!" Leo laughed and pressed his cheek on top of Donnie's head as they went to Leo's room, on the way they found that Raph had moved himself and Mikey into the youngest turtle's room instead of being in the couch.

"Bed time little brother" Leo whispered and laid down with Donnie beside him, the said small turtle pressed himself in Leo's side and sighed in relief at the warmth and protraction he felt pouring from his big brother. He loved his big brothers so much...And Mikey and splinter of course.

* * *

**i don't know if this is long but what ever ^-^ it's a update  
**

***more lifejackets being tossed* i need to get more of these :P**


	9. Chapter 9 AUTHOR'S NOTE

**sadly i have slammed my head in a writer's brick wall and i have rewritten the chapter more times then i can count and i have some major tests coming up so that will take up my time**

**thing is my teachers are to thick headed to understand that dyslexia is a living hell in national tests :P **

**chapter will be up sometime so keep on look out *pulls you out of the cuteness ocean* no cuteness yet so no need to drown any more! xD**


	10. Chapter 10 CHAPTER NOW UP

**((i made some changes in this chapter coz i noticed a few mistakes))**

**i have noticed that the site has changed a little but it looks nice :) and this is what i could come up with but what do you care?  
**

***dumps over a million life jackets***

**are you guys suicidal or what?!**

* * *

Raph woke up the next morning because Mikey was using him like a trampoline and when Mikey was about to land again the bigger turtle caught him in mid air and blowed his stomach, Mikey scream laughed and tried to protect his sides and stomach but Raph tossed him up and caught him upside down and shaked him like a rag doll "No one can save ya little shrimp! Not even Splinter!"

Mikey pouted his cheeks that were both pink and tried to look mad but he earned another stomach blowing instead which left him screaming again "Raph what-...Oh...Mikey jumped on you again?" Both looked at the door and found Leo standing there holding donnie under is arm like the little runner just had been caught and grinned when he saw Mikey looking at him upside down "Why Mikey up and down?" Raph grinned like an idiot when he saw Leo shaking like he was struggling to control himself from crushing Donnie but it was hard when they were so small and so cute "Okay I admit...I don't want them reverted back"

"But then we won't be a team, we need Donnie's genius ad Mikey as a decoy..."

"Whaff?!"

Leo almost dropped Donnie while Raph roared of laughter, Mikey was repeating 'Whaff' in a attempt to say 'What'. Instead he made it sound like a puppy barking and the more he did the more he almost killed the older turtles "Raph...s-stop him...I can't breath!" Leo gasped but Raph couldn't even move, he had dropped Mikey who made things worse by jumping around and donnie shouting "bunny puppy" over and over. Raph finally managed to grab Mikey and covered his mouth and Leo used his mask to tie Donnie's hands, feet and used the purple mask to cover his mouth "There...that should hold you a little til i can breath again" Leo chuckled and hugged Donnie tightly.

"Ow...My stomach hurts!" Raph wined and grabbed to duck tape, Leo's eyes wided when Raph showed it to Mikey who quickly got quiet "you really use that on him? "No, but it works as a warning! Besides...I think he already know what they are allowed to do and not do" Raph said and got up from his bed. Leo was kinda surprised when he looked around the room to find the hammock laying somewhere "Don't bother, I told Casey to throw it away" "Mikey have you fried his brain?!"

Splinter was already in the kitchen when he heard to commotion upstairs and he was smiling so much that he was afraid that Leonardo would notice it even if he tried to hide it in the news paper he was reading "Morning father" "Morning Leonardo...What have you done to your brothers?" Splinter said and the laugh could be heard in his voice when he saw a tied up Donnie and Mikey. The things they were bound with were Leo and Raph's masks and the gags were their own masks "What? We had to save ourselves from their little circus! Mikey tried to say 'What' but he some how manage to make it sound like a puppy barking 'whaff' instead"

"That's what he sounded like?!" Leo asked confused while Splinter tried to hide his smile that spread by the second.

"Please...Let go of your brothers"

Both the eldest could hear their father laughing and smiled wider "Do you know how long it took to catch them?!" Raph asked but let them go anyway but by then Splinter was shaking "You alright father?" Leo placed a hand on the ninja master's shoulder "Yes Leonardo, unless you two release your brothers"

After letting Donnie and Mikey go Splinter sent them with Casey and April before turning to his elder sons "The month is over is it not? Why have they not changed back?" "That's what we're wondering about sensei" Leo said and thought for a moment "I don't care about it much!" Raph grinned but Splinter had already figured that one already, he still wondered if this was his hotheaded son or a split personality of him that was trying to take over.

As all the other days went by there wasn't anything different with this day, except for the patrol Leo and Raph went on but this was the first one since they had been captured by the Foot but Splinter was still worried about it. Once Mikey were happily buried in Raph's bed and Leo covered Donnie so that the blanket was up to his chin they left the lair after getting Splinter's permission and being told to be careful they understood that he wouldn't forget it so easily.

* * *

"Some ninja we were! Those guys just needed one hit before we were both out!" Raph whined as they jumped to various rooftops and stopped a few times to scout the area before repeating the pattern again, Leo sighed finally sat down.

"I thought they were back to normal by now"

The owner of the voice was very lucky as the Sai hit the wall beside him and the katana that was still shaking from hitting the said wall but closer to the man's head "Please I don't want to fight!" When the clouds moved and letted to moon shine Leo and Raph could make out Stockman holding his hands up a little. Raph growled like a wolf while Leo retrieved their weapons "This better be good Stockman or I'll prey to the big guy up there to make Raph able to transform into a wolf!" Leo muttered and pointed his sword upwards to the heavens to show who he was talking about and was pleased to hear the human gulp in fear.

"I-I followed you to see if the blast really did revert but since they are not here I guess it failed?" "Nah, I think they'll change back soon...But honestly we are not sure if we want them to" Raph said as he took back his sai from Leo and placed it where it belonged but it still posed a threat since Stockman's eyes always darted to them when he talked and it made Raph grin even more devilish when he could make out how the man was shaking on the spot. "You make it sound like you used them has test subjects and I really hate when it involves my brothers" Leo growled and was very close to grab his weapons again but Raph stopped him by pointing west and how several black dressed figures moved in high speed.

"I'm not getting packed again, let's go!"

"Okay...We better take the alley ways thou"

Raph looked down in the alley and grabbed Leo by the belt and bolted down to the manhole and closed the lid just in time as the Foot jumped over the alley and disappeared but by then Raph was far away with Leo still in a tight grip and sprinted to the lair.

"Raph slow down! What's the hurry?!"

Leo didn't get any reply and finally Raph stopped, letted go of Leo and bolted for his room where Mikey was, only then did Leo understand what Raph was thinking and went to his own where he found Donnie sitting in the bed crying and hugged Leo's blanket "Donnie?" The little turtle jumped and looked towards the door and reached his arms for him to be picked up, the eldest turtle smiled and removed his gear and joined Donnie in the bed. Like always Donnie pressed himself against Leo's plastorn and glued his head over Leo's heart and fell asleep without another thought, his big brother was there making sure he was safe and that was all he cared about. Leo smiled and stroke his little brother's head for a few minuets before he reached for the candle and blowed it out, he had left it lit in case Donnie woke up and didn't like the room being pitch black, then kissing Donnie good night and fell asleep.

He hoped that Donnie wasn't his teenage self in the morning since they only had one more kata to go through and then he wouldn't have any problem keeping up with the others at all.

* * *

Raph ripped his door open and found Mikey using Raph's pillows as his sandbags and hit his little fists in them like he was going through his kata's, it looked so funny that Raph leaned against the door post instead of going in. Since Mikey was on the bed he fell backwards several times because he lost his balance and stubbornly got up again til he didn't bother getting up again.

"You done now squirt?"

Mikey wiped his head towards the door and beamed, Raph had 2 seconds on him before Mikey crashed in his plastorn and almost knocked the air out of him. The red masked ninja chuckled and Mikey could feel how he was shaking and giggled as Raph made his way to the bed, dropped Mikey back on it and removed his gear. He was out before he hit the pillows that Mikey tossed back and waited fir Mikey to climb under the blankets and on Raph like he did every night.

He was so cute when the blanket was on top of his head and Raph just smiled, he was to tired to do anything else "You better be tiny when I wake up" He mumbled and finally knocked out and didn't see Mikey's sad face, he grabbed his shell cell and sent a text message Donnie.

_*_Do we have to grow back to ourselves?*

**_Yes Mikey, we're useless like this! But...I think I really like being tiny and Leo preyed that I was still tiny in the morning so he could finish teaching me the last kata...If I revert back now I'll never catch up**_

*Remind me how the block appeared again...Coz I don't remember it at all..."

_**I was having troubles with a few kata's and since I felt ignored I guess the block got thicker...Leo figured it all out** _

*Oh...Sorry*

"Mikey...Please go to sleep...Or I'll bind you and squeeze you like a teddy bear the rest of the night..."

Mikey looked at Raph and knew he wasn't joking.

*Have to stop...Raphie wants to teddy crush me if I don't*

_**Leo already is! I can't breath...x_x I'm dead...** _

Raph snatched the phone and did exactly what he said...Thou he didn't tie up Mikey but he did teddy crush him the whole night. Mikey knew he was trapped but Raph was stroking Mikey's head and it slowly lulled him to sleep listening to the heart beats in Raph's chest.

* * *

Splinter went to Leo's room and found his sons happily hugging each other but he could hear how hard Leo was having to breath and when he placed his hand on his forehead he frowned when he concluded that the eldest had the highest fever in his life, Donnie woke up and smiled at Splinter before looking at Leo.

"'Eo okay?"

"No, I fear he has a very bed fever and if we don't cool him I fear he won't be with us" Splinter sighed and saw the tiny tears in Donnie's eyes "'Eo... Going away...(F)'rom me?...For 'ow long?" Splinter felt how his chest tighten and picked up his son "You might not see him again Donatello...If the fever continues to get higher..."

Mikey came running in his happy mood and jumped up to Leo and shaked him "'Eo! Up Up! you late!" Raph walked in and noticed something was wrong with Leo and placed his hand on his forehead "Damn it" He whispered and left the room before any of them could blink and while he filled the bucket with cold water and dumped several ice cubes he called April and then bolted back to the room and placed towels on Leo's fore-and back head, neck and shoulders just as April came with the medicines and gasped as she saw Leo "He looks terrible..." "No kidding...Call Casey and have him helping Splinter take care of Donnie and Mikey"

"'Eo...Leaving?"

Raph turned to see Donnie by the bed close to Leo's head and was close to brake in tears but looked up when he was hugged from behind "Not on my watch...but I need to focus so you gonna have to leave" Donnie hung his head and followed Splinter and Mikey after snatching Leo blue mask and art things that was sitting on Leo's desk, April smiled sadly and called Casey as Raph had asked while the said turtle turned to his big brother.

"Don't you dare Leo...If you give up now I'm going to find your spirit and bet the hell out of you...If that's even possible"

"It's not...It's just one hell bad cold" Leo cracked his left eye open and smiled before he went back to sleep, no one knew that Donnie was watching by the door and knew that Leo was going to be fine. Right now he hated to be so little.

* * *

For the past hours Donnie had tried to perfect the kata Leo was going to learn him but he got it wrong a few time since he didn't have Leo there to watch and follow "You almost had it right this time" Donnie found Splinter sitting in lotus pose not far from him and hung his head as his father got up "I think I know which kata you are truing to learn my son...Is it like this that Leonardo showed you?"

Splinter did the kata slowly and watched how Donnie followed it step by step and soon he repeated it on his own til he thought he had made it perfect "How about you show me the kata's you and Leonardo have mastered? Perhaps it could be like a final test before you move to your brothers level" Donnie nodded and went through all the kata's in the fast pace and thanks to Leo he had memorised them and finished them all flawlessly. Splinter nodded nodded each time a kata was done and they kept on almost the whole day til Raph told them that Leo wanted to see the mini ninja and he had to jump out of the way with a blur of green and purple shot past him and everyone followed the example til they heard the door slam shut.

Leo smiled at Donnie from his book and fished him up from the floor and placed him in his lap "Where have you been all day?" "Dojo...Daddy says I 'ade them right" Donnie said and giggled when he felt Leo kiss him on the forehead "See? I told you the block would go away if we worked together" Leo whispered and laid down to get some rest but this time Donnie crawled beside him, the unmasked turtle smiled and closed his eyes just as the door opened and Raph looked in and found them both knocked out.

"Figures" He grinned and closed the door.

* * *

**LOONNGG chapter xD**

**and i have decided that the next chapter will be the last and that Mikey and Donnie will be their normal selves and Leo will be a bit better :) then i'm moving on to my next story that doesn't include Leo as the main character...okay he will turn up now and then and mostly when the secret turtle needs him...**

**but first i will give you a oneshot before the next chapter fic is up so keep a look out for it**


	11. Chapter 11 LAST CHAPTER

**last chapter guys :) sadly this cute little fluffy fic has reached it's end and during this time there have been so many ppl fav-ing my stories i have no idea which one that isn't faved xDDD**

**oh and they are teenagers now**

* * *

**Next morning~  
**

Leo opened his aching eye lids and felt how a cold towel was placed on his forehead and wiped his face with a smaller, he looked to his left and saw to his sadness that it was the teenage Donatello sitting in the desk chair with a clipboard in his lap looking over the symptoms over the cold that had got it's hold on Leo.

"When did you change back?"

Donnie looked up and smiled when he saw Leo's eyes half open "During the night I felt my body ache and went to my room so that I didn't bother you to much and it hurt so bad that I fell unconscious, Mikey had the same trauma and he's sad that he's not tiny any more" He replied and gave Leo some water "You 2 are still tiny to us...I guess you don't remember what happened?"

At that Donnie blushed so much Leo almost laughed "I remember all of it and...We could both talk clearly but...The month was so great that we ignored it" "You were so cute"

"Q-Quiet" Donnie snatched a pillow and shoved his face in it to hide his now burning face while Leo chuckled "You were and I had to keep myself from crush hugging you! Even Raph had problem controlling himself"

"Aww! Raphie do care!"

Leo looked over at the door and found Mikey standing there with a tray of some light food and Raph with a paper bag, both of them joined the 2 by the bed and helped Leo sit up "Do you remember anything Mikey?" "Yup, everything!" Mikey beamed and hugged Raph who didn't bother argue "Even acting like a puppy?" Raph roared of laugher so much he fell off the bed where he sat and clutched his stomach while Mikey's face was burning in pink "Quiet" Donnie tossed the pillow he had used and picked up the forgotten clipboard.

"So what are my results Doc'?"

"Well, beside the highest fever you ever had I take that you body aches a bit?"

"More then the time the Foot got me" Leo replied and saw the looks of horror in their eyes and knew that he had triggered the one memory they had tried to forget "I'm sorry...That I reminded you of it" "It's okay...It never really left our minds anyway" Mikey said and hugged his legs to his chest while Raph warped his arms around the said turtle, Donnie took Leo's hand and felt a light squeeze. "Just get better Leo...I wanna show you the moves you helped me master through this month!" "I will Donnie, don't worry" Leo said and laid back against the pillows watching Raph and Mikey leave the room but Donnie wasn't moving from his seat and the eldest had a feeling what he wanted.

"If you're that stubborn...Come here" Leo chuckled and moved a little and Donnie joined him.

* * *

**3 weeks later~  
**

"Donnie hurry or we'll be late!"

"Coming Leo!"

The family genius saved his computer work, grabbed his staff and followed Leo to the Dojo where Raph was beating his sand bag and Mikey was just tossing his sandwich in his mouth just as Splinter entered "Good morning my sons, we shall have a light work out and perhaps a sparing session. Raphael..."

"Please pair me up with Leo!"

Said turtle had to save Mikey from choking and Donnie somehow managed to smack his spinning bo staff in his own head, Splinter just raised a eyebrow and looked at his other sons "...You will spar with Donatello...No objecting..."

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Raph shouted and before anyone could blink he was gone and they all looked at Donnie in wonder, save Leo, who was covering his smile with his hand. He knew what had freaked Raph so badly but if he remember the sight again he was going to die laughing. Splinter seemed amused and paired Donnie and Mikey while he spared with Leo on attacks and defences, they went on for about half a hour when Raph sneaked back in and over to his sand bag again but he stood so that he had his eyes on Donnie like he was afraid the little genius would do something to him. Splinter finally ended the training and by that Mikey flew across the Dojo and slammed right into Raph and both hit the wall.

That was enough for braking Leo has he laughed uncontrollably and fell on his knees clutched his stomach while Splinter looked at his two sons that was in a pile on the floor and to the blushing turtle across the room who was toying a little with his weapon before he finally sighed and turned to Leo "I suppose you are behind this my son?" Leo only managed to shrug and almost crawled out of the Dojo before Donnie helped him up "You are dangerous" The leader turtle whispered and the blushing became a shade darker as they moved to the lab where they both sat down on the chairs.

"It's mostly thanks to you helping me with the moves I had so much trouble learning" Donnie said and felt a pair of arms warp themselves around him, it was so warm and caring that he returned it and nuzzled his face in Leo's chest "Because you believed in yourself that you could do it...Like you beated up Raph and he was to scared to face you on training session just now" Leo said and placed a light kiss on top of Donnie's head. Said turtle already missed being little again but for now...

He kinda enjoyed the company he didn't have when they were younger but knowing Leo, he knew that he would never be alone again...Not as long as his family were breathing.

* * *

**and we are done! sadly this fluffy story is done but if you still wanna review don't hesitate xD and plz don't drown in the fluff! new story up shortly...heads up: **

**Main char: Raph**

**2nd chars: Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April and Casey...(still thinking of a main villain...maybe Cobra?)**

**Main point in story: when he gets super angry he turns into...find out in my new story ;)**

** which should be up around next week...thou there might be long gasp in between the updates coz around week 9 i got about 1 history test and 2 national tests after each other so i might be out like a on/off switch**


End file.
